


Bad Dreams

by timeblitz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, bad dream, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: Sometimes Naruto has dreams. Dreams where Sasuke leaves again and never comes back. He needs confirmation that the other is still there.





	

Naruto shot up in bed, shoulders shaking and chest heaving. He shoved his fist in his mouth, choking back a sob as he tried to compose himself. Again. He had that awful dream again. Wiping his face off on his sleeve, he pulled himself out of bed and over to the window, popping it open. Without bothering to grab a jacket or even shoes, he jumped down, his feet taking him where he needed to go. 

Naruto stepped lightly into the darkened house, it’s lights all turned off in the dead of the night. The home was much cleaner than Naruto’s but also much colder. His bare feet sounded loud on the wooden floor as he tried to step lightly, heading over to one room in particular. 

It was probably a bad thing that he knew the route by heart now, but it couldn’t be helped. If he wanted to get back to sleep again, he needed to see. Needed to make sure Sasuke wasn’t gone like he had dreamt. Face still wet with the unwanted tears, Naruto quietly slid open the door, making his way across the room and stopping by the side of the bed. 

Sasuke seemed to be sleeping soundly, eyes closed lightly and cheek pressed up against his single pillow. The only sign of movement was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. A strained whine escaped Naruto, a noise that spoke of both his relief and regret. 

He stood there for a few moments longer. Just as he was about to leave, his fears mostly subsided, Sasuke sat up. Naruto immediately dropped to the floor, freezing in hopes that Sasuke would just go back to sleep and he’d be able to leave without being found out. 

A few moments passed. “I know you’re there.” Came Sasuke’s voice, still a bit rough from sleep. “Get up.” Shit.

“O-oh! Hey Sasuke, didn’t see you there.” Naruto said quickly, jumping up to his feet. “I just left something here. Under your bed. Y-yeah. Yup! I’ll be on my way now! Don’t worry, I found it!” He quite impressively managed to get that all out in one breath. Naruto turned to leave, quickly scrambling forward, but Sasuke was faster. He snagged onto the back of Naruto’s night shirt, holding him in place. 

“I know you didn’t leave anything here. I know what you’re doing.” 

“H-huh?” The way Naruto’s voice cracked gave him away. 

“This would be the third time this month, correct?” Knowing he had the other’s attention and he wouldn’t run away, Sasuke let go of Naruto’s shirt. “You know I’m a light sleeper. There’s no way I wouldn’t have noticed you standing over my bed like that.” 

“Oh.” 

Sasuke was certain this was the quietest he’d ever heard Naruto. The fact was, he had known about Naruto’s occasional nightly visits for awhile. He really was a light sleeper, and Naruto’s chakra was easy for him to identify, even in his sleep. On the rare occasion he didn’t wake up, it was easy enough to pinpoint the next day. Naruto always had bags under his eyes, and seemed to be the tiniest bit off in the morning. For Sasuke, it was impossible not to notice. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right? I’m here to stay.”

“....” Naruto swallowed hard, shoulders having gone back to trembling. Sasuke once again reached over, this time grabbing onto Naruto’s shoulder and dragging him backwards with ease. A loud sob escaped the blonde boy as he twisted around, wrapping his arms tightly around the other and pressing his face into Sasuke’s chest. “I’m sorry, I know I know! I just keep thinking that I’m gonna wake up and you’re gonna be gone again and everything’s gonna go to shit and, and-”

“Breathe.” Naruto clamped his mouth shut at Sasuke’s command, taking deep and ragged breaths through his nose. Sasuke rubbed at his back lightly, blankly staring at the far wall. He let Naruto cry it out for a few more minutes before tugging him down onto the bed. “C’mon. We’d better get some sleep. Kakashi’s apparently got a tough mission for us tomorrow.” 

“...Right.” Naruto murmured then bunkered down, crawling under the blankets and curling up next to the other. “Thank you.” It didn’t take long for him to pass out, clinging onto Sasuke with an almost deadly grip. Sasuke stayed awake a while longer, watching the other silently with half lidded eyes. He hadn’t intended to allow Naruto to sleep on him, but his body seemed to move on it’s own, dragging the spiky ninja along. “I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated quietly. With a soft sigh, Sasuke allowed his eyes to close, drifting off to sleep. At least the other’s presence seemed to comfortably warm up the otherwise cold house.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other things I should be working on, but had a really bad day. This was the only thing I could really push through, ahah.  
> Anyways, I've recently started working my way through Naruto, though I'm only in season 3 so far. Right now my three favorite characters are Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru! Anyways, I'm dead, today sucked, blah blah blah, sorry this is so short!  
> (I actually got the inspiration to write this down after seeing this really amazing art on tumblr, I'd link it if I could find it, rip)


End file.
